Still Fallin
by CrazyRedHairedChick333
Summary: Just a short little fluffy one-shot that was floating around in my head centered around Santana and her thoughts on marriage.


**A/N:** Because BrittanaCon was amazing and I totally encourage everyone to go to it next year I'm posting this cute fluffy little one shot that was floating around my brain. I know all attendees need some fluff in our lives since we miss each other all so much. You guys are amazing and I can't wait to see you all again sometime soon or next year. You're all awesome!

* * *

Seeing Brittany smile always warms your heart. You've always thought she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world, and now that you're older you believe that even more. You could talk about how amazing she is until the day you die, and it still wouldn't be enough.

Watching her dance with Mike around the choir room with a huge grin on her face makes you giggle with Tina at their ridiculous moves. They're spinning around and doing flips and just being awesome together. Rachel and Finn are sitting together and being their gross selves while Rory, Sugar, and Artie are all talking amongst themselves. Mercedes and Sam are conveniently missing and Quinn is sitting over by herself reading a book. Puck walks in and Brittany dances over to him and puts her arms around him, forcing him to dance with her. He chuckles and does a basic waltz with her and you simply shake your head at your girlfriend and one of your best friends.

As they goof off you move over to where Quinn is sitting by herself. She glances up and gives you a small smile before putting her bookmark in to mark her place. You talk about trying to find a song to sing together because your voices are pretty awesome together and she's your best friend. She's been in a funk lately and you want to fix it.

She laughs when you get off topic and tell her about one of Lord Tubbington's newest adventures before you're interrupted by someone landing in your lap and giving you a kiss on your cheek. She giggles at your blush and you stick your tongue out at her in response. She simply shakes her head and rolls her eyes before sticking her own tongue out.

Brittany giggles and pokes your nose, so you chomp at her finger. She squeals and tries to get off your lap so you wrap your arms around her waist and bury your head in her neck. Her hair smells like her raspberry shampoo and conditioner while the rest of her smells like honey and something that is specifically Brittany.

Like sunshine and love and home.

You press your lips against her neck lightly and smile at the giggle you receive.

It's been easier to show her affection in front of the club after Christmas.

When Mr. Shue tells all of you about wanting to propose to Miss. Pillsbury your eyes immediately go to the beautiful girl sitting to your left. Her right hand squeezes your left one before her beautiful clear blue eyes lock on yours. You smile your gentle Brittany smile and her eyes light up.

You think of what it would be like to marry her and its not an uncommon thought for you. She's always been your happily ever after, you were just too afraid to admit it. As your eyes scan her face everyone's voices fade away to background noise. You know in your heart, right at this moment, that you will marry her someday. The two of you are inevitable, always have been, always will be.

* * *

Watching her dance with Sam hurts you, but you know that there's nothing you can do. You're in New York now and right now you're not right for her. Quinn takes your hand and makes you smile. She's been getting good at that lately.

You dance with her and you try to have fun.

But all you can think of is light blonde hair and pale blue eyes and freckled skin. You think of forever and pinky promises. You think of late night pillow talks and of hours spent memorizing paths of skin. You think of Brittany and you think of how much you love her.

You'll never not want her. You were made to love her and you were made for her.

You'd like to think the reverse is true as well.

Because your relationship wasn't a one way street, she gave as good as she got.

You remember her thumbs brushing away tears from when you were afraid of being outed. You remember her arms around you when you were kicked out onto the street by your hero. You remember her fingers brushing hair behind your ears as an excuse to touch you. You remember waking up early on Sunday mornings and finding her blue eyes following the pathway her fingers traced across your skin. You remember her loving you with everything she had.

You remember her loving you as much as you loved her.

You remember her needing you as much as you needed her.

You will marry her one day.

That never changed, not even now, when the two of you are back to stolen glances and not saying everything you feel.

You're both at different times in your lives, and when you're both ready, you will marry her.

* * *

Touring with Mercedes was fun and you enjoyed the fame that came with it, but it wasn't what you wanted to do for the rest of your life.

Mercedes and Brittany continued to tour but you decided to go back to school for law enforcement.

You've always loved protecting people, especially those you loved. So you decided to do something with it. You didn't want to be a lawyer like your mom, because that's too much thinking and not enough doing.

Plus you're gonna look smoking in that uniform.

So you go to school, get your degree, and blaze through the police academy. You score the highest on everything, especially the physical tests. You quickly make your way to detective. By 26 you're one of the youngest homicide detectives the NYPD has ever seen, you're also a damn good detective.

Brittany has been supportive through the whole thing. You don't get to see her as much as you would like to due to touring but she's happy and that's what matters. You get to see each other more often than not and she loves whenever you have to wear your uniform.

She goes to all the police balls and is always there when you need her. Your partner says how jealous he is that your girlfriend is not only smoking, but is also famous.

Well you are too in a way due to your quick climb through the department.

When you get shot protecting a young mother your last thought is that you can't die like this. You can't die without making an honest woman out of Brittany, making her yours in every sense of the word.

When you wake up in the hospital room you don't expect to see half the Glee Club there. Rachel is clinging to Quinn and that sight isn't new to you. You've always expected them to get together, 'Not into that' your ass. Puck is holding Brittany who, upon seeing you awake, grabs you like she thought she'd never see you again.

And maybe she did.

She stops touring so much after that, starts teaching dance classes in the city at a place down the street from your precinct. She brings you lunch almost everyday because you tend to get caught up in your cases, these criminals never sleep so why should you?

You're on vacation visiting Mercedes in LA when you catch Brittany staring at a diamond engagement ring. You smile and think about the ring sitting in your drawer back home. You think that maybe now is the time. You have the ring, the job, the perfect apartment, everything someone planning to get married has. And you have the perfect girl, always did.

Lord knows you've wanted to marry her for just about forever. So you tell Mercedes, Puck, and Quinn about your idea to pop the question and when they respond with a chorus of finally's you decide that now is the time.

* * *

Mercedes is standing next to you when the time comes. You're waiting at the alter in a tux and that last part made a few people raise their eyebrows but you know you're rocking it. Once a tomboy always a tomboy right?

When Quinn winks at you from where she's taken her place as Brittany's Maid of Honor you feel your heart in your throat. You swallow around the lump and turn your head when the music starts to play. You see Mr. Pierce in his formal Army Uniform before your eyes settle on the most beautiful girl you've ever seen.

You feel the tears trailing down your face and you have to cover your mouth because she looks so beautiful. The gown is white and that's all you can honestly say about it because you only glance at it before locking eyes with your soon to be wife. You feel slightly bad about it since you know how long she looked for the right one, but it was always her eyes that you were drawn to.

The bright blue you love so much are shining with tears and love. Her eyes trail quickly up and down your form and she giggles before rolling her eyes at you. You would smirk at her because you know she loves when you dress like the tomboy you are, but you're too in awe of her beauty and the fact that she'll finally be yours, forever.

When Mr. Pierce hands her off to you she smiles her brilliant smile and you can't help yourself. You grab her and kiss her, just to try and get some of the emotion that's been building in you since you saw her out. Her lips glide against yours easily and you can feel her smile into the kiss, so you smile too. Especially when you hear the wolf whistles and claps and laughter.

Quinn rolls her eyes when you pull away and state that you just couldn't help yourself. Brittany giggles into your neck before placing a very light kiss on your soft skin before straightening up and smiling at the priest.

All throughout the ceremony your pinkies stay linked and the two of you might act like young teenagers again with the looks and the little fleeting touches. A graze of the arm here, a bump of the hips there, little things that make you fall in love with her over and over again. You catch your Abuela's eye and she smiles before giving you a thumbs up. Brittany really is a miracle worker.

When the time comes for the rings everyone awes at the fact that you've trained your new little Husky puppy to trot up the aisle with a pillow attached to his back. He grins up at you as he gets to the front and when you bend down to take the rings off the pillow he puts his massive paws on your chest and licks your face.

You can hear Brittany laughing the loudest out of anyone so you just laugh along as you get a massive kiss from the cutest puppy on Earth. Brittany saved him from the shelter and won you over with her pout to keep him. (No one needs to know that he's now your baby and he follows you around the apartment when you're home because he knows you love him so much.)

When the time for the kiss comes you smirk at her before dipping her and giving her a kiss that conveys everything you're feeling.

How long you've wanted this, how long you've waited for this, how much you love her and always have loved her, how you're going to love her for all time, and how happy you are that she feels the same exact way.

You dance to Still Fallin by Hunter Hayes. Brittany is a not so secret country fan and since you're whipped as hell you've become a country fan as well. You quietly sing the lyrics in her ear. She giggles at you while shaking her head at your display of gooberishness.

"I still reach for your hand because I need it, And your kiss is still the spark that lights a fire, If you're still laughing with me, And we're still making memories, I'm still a fool for you, And there's a million reasons why"

She blushes and buries her face in your neck as you continue to sing to her and lead the dance. It's a slow and close waltz but it's perfect. You slow down the dance and hold her when she pulls back to look at you, confused as to why you've stopped dancing. She grins as she realizes your voice is flowing through the speakers and forces you to dance again when the beats picks back up.

"And after every sunrise holding you, After all the crazy we've been through, Every day and every minute, Girl it's something new, I'm still learning, Still burning, Yeah still wanting, Still all in, Still fallin, Still fallin."

You bring her into a slow kiss as the song ends and everyone cheers.

You dance with Quinn, Mercedes, and Puck along with a bunch of people from your department and the old Glee Club. You watch Brittany dance with your partner when it hits you that the woman across the room is actually married to you.

After years and years of waiting and wanting to marry her when you knew the first time you met her.

You think back to a little girl in a shirt too big for her little frame, glasses, and cargo shorts with light up Spiderman sneakers and how she thought the girl with pigtails, a frilly dress, and freckles was a princess. Of how that little girl wanted to be with the pretty little blonde girl named Brittany for all eternity.

You think you've kept your promise to that little girl fairly well when Brittany whisks you into the limo to go to the airport and get your honeymoon on.

When she kisses you deeply and strokes your cheeks with her thumbs you know you kept that promise well. You know that you'll have your happily ever after, after all it is what Brittany had written across the back windshield.


End file.
